Alonso Walker (Atom)
Full Name: Alonso Walker Age: 27 Birthday: January 16th, 1945 Mutation: Energy Absorption and Manipulation Free Name: Atom (Pronounced as "Adam") Nationality: British Relationship Status: "Claimed" - (His fiance Idris Tiddler was killed in an explosion in his flat) Bio: Alonso Walker grew up in Manchester, England with his two best friends Adam Cornwall and Idris Tiddler. Alonso was a bit of a troublemaker in his younger years, always dragging Adam into the messes he had (since Idris would always insist on sitting it out). When Adam's Mother passed away, Alonso's family became Adam's and their friendship became more connected. As years progressed, Alonso and Adam (later joined by Idris) joined the police academy. Alonso coaxed Idris into joining soon after and they began a relationship through it (after being on/off throughout their High School years). After graduating, Alonso proved to be very good with his job, though also proved to have a very soft heart for anyone. After a very large arsenal scare, Adam began arresting the individuals, though all claimed not to have anything to do with it and no evidence could point to any of the people. Adam's sense wanted a certain man to be arrested, though Alonso vouched for the man to be able to be given a chance just as his friends were given. Adam reluctantly gave the man a chance, though later on it would prove to be a very bad choice. The evening of a celebration in Idris and two other comrad's honor in becoming Investigators, an explosion occured in his flat while he was outside, Idris being a casulty. At the court hearing the man revealed to be the one to have placed the bomb was Jeffery Mulligan, the very man Alonso had vouched for months before. Adam attempted to calm Alonso down, though his mutation kicked in fully, absorbing and releasing the energy from the lights in the room. Jeffery suffered from a mild concussion when the blast blew him back into the wall and onto the floor. Outside, after alerting Adam vaguely of what he did in the courtroom, Alonso spoke to Jeffery in hopes of getting answers. Just as he didn't want to hear, Jeffery said yes to knowing that he was aware Alonso lived there in the apartment. Assuming the bomb was placed there intentionally, Alonso let the last it of energy surge through Jeffery's body, causing heart failure. Alonso left England the following week, feeling sick to his stomach of what he was and thinking he had caused the final blast in the apartment building. (His mutation had arrived that evening, shielding him from harm.) He arrived in Arizona, shortly after meeting another mutant that went only by the name "Ex". The young man seemed to know every last detail of what happened to Alonso back in England, and also alerted him that the final blast that his mutation let out did not kill Idris, that she had been dead from the first blast. Ex explained that there was a place for people like Alonso that didn't trust human beings, a place called The BrotherHood. Upon asking Ex how a person went about being so happy, Ex explained that it wasn't about true happiness, but just knowing what was right for those around him. From that point on, Alonso let himself be happy and content no matter what. To keep him in check with his mutation, Ex insisted that Alonso join him occasionally on trips to NY where his Mother resided. On a trip there, Alonso met a mutant named Elijah, a mutant on the other side and a man who could control time. The man offered Alonso help with his mutation and Alonso happily accepted it. While back in California, Alonso met another individual named Nicholas. Though he had only met the man for a mere couple of moments, Alonso made the man promise him he would come back after he found who he was looking for. Because of that, Alonso now waits for Nicholas to come back and finds it to be a reason for him to work on his mutation. Alonso holds fondness for Elijah, Sunshine and Falcon, therefore he wants to work at his mutation so he can protect them in the future against whatever is going to come.